Holby Holiday
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: The Holby doctors and nurses go on holiday after a tragedy...COMPLETE
1. Sorrow Goes On Holiday

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 1: Sorrow Goes On Holiday

It had been a stressful few weeks for the doctors of Holby City Hospital.

2 weeks ago, there had been an explosion at the hospital, enforcing closure and killing Joseph's mum Lady Anne Marie Byrne, his sister Sophie, Faye Morton, Daisha Anderson and Mark and Chrissie Williams.

Everyone had been devastated at the loss.

Sam was mourning his ex's and good friends Chrissie and Faye.

Donna and Maria were mourning their good friend Daisha.

Joseph mourned his ex wife Faye, and his mum and sister.

Elliot mourned his ex Anne Marie. Even after they broke up, they still were good friends.

The others weren't too close to the deceased, but still respected them as individuals.

In their grief, the people left behind had become close.

With all the time they had off, they spent lots of time together.

Maddy and Linden had seen life as too short, and had got together.

Jac and Joseph had been secretly seeing each other for a few months, but after the explosion, their relationship became public and they got engaged.

Ric and Diane had been married for 5 months and were 5 months pregnant with their first child together.

Sitting in a local restaurant, Connie, Sam, Elliot, Jac, Joseph, Paul, Ric, Diane, Michael, Maddy, Linden, Donna, Maria and Martha were discussing what they were going to do with their time off. They had been to a meeting with the CEO and she informed them that the hospital would be shut for 4 weeks for renovation, so they could do with the time whatever they wanted.

Maddy suggested a holiday to get away from Holby for a while, and the others agreed.

It was just a matter of choosing where to go.

Connie suggested Ibiza.

She had a friend who was a fashion designer who had a massive villa out there, not too far from all the clubs but in the quiet area of S'argamassa, near lots of good quality restaurants and beaches.

The villa had 12 rooms and a massive swimming pool.

They decided to go for 2 weeks as they could use the other 2 to spend time with their families. And also because of the fact that Diane wouldn't be able to travel because of the baby.


	2. Flying Out

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 2: Flying Out

The group of friends sat waiting at the airport, waiting for their flight.

Connie and Sam had decided to bring Grace on her first proper abroad holiday. Hamburg with Connie hardly constituted a holiday. Connie was looking forward to soaking up the sun and spending some time with Grace. Sam was too.

Maddy was excited about her first holiday with Linden. She planned to relax, and leave behind her partying days.

Donna, Martha and Maria however, could not wait to hit the clubs in San Antonio.

Elliot was just looking forward to being in the company of his dearest friends.

Jac wanted some quality time with Joseph, and Joseph wanted a break from his grief so he can totally be with Jac without the grief weighing him down.

Paul was looking for romance, and Michael was just looking for a good time.

Ric and Diane wanted to relax, spend time with their friends and each other, before their baby was born.

They decided now was as good as any to hit the duty free.

Loaded up with clothes, wine, perfumes and anything else they could find, they boarded the flight.

After lots of sleeping as it was an early morning flight, and annoying each other, they arrived in Ibiza.

After some taxing calculations, they figured out that they would need 4 taxis.

Maddy, Linden, Jac and Joseph took one taxi.

Connie, Ric, Diane and Grace took another.

Donna, Maria, Martha and Sam took the third.

Elliot, Paul and Michael took the last one.

After a half hour drive, and potentially intoxicated taxi drivers, they arrived at their destination roughly in one piece, albeit feeling slightly nauseous.

They were going to be staying in Casa De Campo De Sol, loosely translated to Sun Villa.

They got their selves in, and unpacked before getting some sleep.

Tomorrow would bring their first proper day.


	3. First Day

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 3: First Day...

Everyone woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for a day of fun.

They had all decided to go out to the local beach, Cala Pada, which Connie had got raving reviews from by her friend Aaliyah.

She knew a man called Toni who owned a restaurant/bar with the most amazing food.

So, gathering up their beach essentials; suncream, towels, cover ups, parasol etc etc, they set out for Cala Pada.

As it was almost lunchtime, and they were all hungry, they made a stop at Toni's before hitting the sea and sand.

Connie found Toni to be the sweetest man on the planet, and he was very flirty as well as handsome. She was suitably impressed.

They all ordered a huge portion of Ali-Oli, a local dish of Garlic Mayonnaise with bread. Connie had heard from Aaliyah that Toni's had a reputation for the best Ali-Oli in Ibiza. They also ordered some salad, stuffed mini jacket potatoes and chips to share around, then they could get an ice cream and not spoil dinner.

After filling up their bellies, they hit the sun, sea and sand.

Sam had always envisioned Connie as the sort of mum who, although cared about her child, was hopeless to do anything else. He thought he would have to end up taking Grace in the sea because she was worried about getting her hair wet.

When he asked her, she simply said, 'Ever heard of a thing called a shower Sam? It's amazing at washing out sea water. And a hairdryer?'

He laughed and put his mind at rest.

Maybe she was different to what he thought.

Donna, Maria and Martha sat directly in the sun, covered in sun cream, praying for a nice glow.

Diane sat under a parasol, reading a book and watching Connie play with Grace in the sea. One day, it would be her with her little baby. Her and Ric's baby.

Ric, Paul, Michael, Sam and Elliot sat under various parasols, just chatting, with a beer in hand.

Michael looked at Donna and wondered why after he and Annalise were over, that he never went back to her. She was beautiful, she was sexy, and her being in a bikini reminded him of all of that. And she had made him laugh, and stand up to him for something she believed in. She had it all really.

Ric gazed at his beautiful wife and mother of his baby as she watched Connie and Grace in the sea. She was perfect, and she'd make such a wonderful mum.

Sam eyed Connie, playing with Grace in the sea. He was a fool to have ever left her, to have not tried harder to win her back. He shouldn't have been such a playboy, otherwise he would've still been with her.

Maddy and Linden were in the sea, swimming and trying to tease one another into doing something inappropriate in front of their friends. Linden had really come out of his shell since dating Maddy, he's more likeable and approachable than the old Linden Cullen.

Jac and Joseph sat on sun bed's under a parasol.

She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, and promised that she'd always be with him, and would be by his side during his grief.

After lazing around at the beach nearly all day, the group returned for dinner.

They found a great little local place, again suggested by Aaliyah, owned by a man called Pecas. The food was great, good atmosphere, pool table, internet.

They all agreed this would be one of their most regular places to eat.

They ordered dinner, and as they waited ordered Sangria for everyone, a non alcoholic cocktail for Diane and a chocolate milkshake for Grace.

Connie stood up to make a toast.

'I'd like to propose a toast to our dearly departed colleagues, who died trying to save lives. And to the people close to our lives that have died before. So, here's to Anne Marie Byrne, Sophie Byrne, Daisha Anderson, Chrissie Williams, Mark Williams and Faye Morton who died in the tragic explosion. And to Will Curtis, Tricia Williams, LJ, Marianne, Gina, Paris, Leo and Sunny. God rest their souls.'

'Cheers,' they said as they all tapped glasses.

Tomorrow would bring another day.


	4. Mrs?

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 4: Mrs?

It was another day in Ibiza, the 5th in fact for our group of doctor and nurses.

Every day, they had hit the beach, sunbathed, ate and drank, then back to the villa in the pool then on to Pecas' for the night.

Donna, Maria and Martha had abandoned the routine in favour of the clubs of San Antonio.

In the 5 days that they had been there, Paul had met a woman called Lily, Maria had met Max, and Martha had met Dave.

It was another night in S'argamassa.

Martha, Maria, Donna, Max and Dave had gone clubbing while the other's stayed behind.

Diane and Ric had decided to stay in the villa planning on spending a quiet night in together with a movie.

Connie, Sam, Grace, Paul, Lily, Michael, Jac, Joseph and Elliot had remained in the bar, just generally chatting, drinking or playing pool.

Maddy and Linden had decided to take a walk along the beach in the moonlight.

He'd been acting strangely, and Maddy was determined to find out whatever he was hiding.

They had taken off their shoes, and went walking hand in hand along Playa S'argamassa, the waves lapping at their ankles. They could hear the music playing from a bar at a local campsite, a slow romantic melody they had never heard before.

'Dance with me,' he whispered, gently pulling her to face him.

He held her close and they slowly swayed right there on the beach to the blissful music that they heard.

The song stopped, and Linden stroked Maddy's face gently.

'What did I ever do to deserve someone who is as beautiful, smart and caring as you?'

'You were who you are,' whispered Maddy, leaning forward to kiss him.

The song changed, and their song came on, as if by chance.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

When the song finished, Linden was on the ground, on one knee.

Maddy gasped as Linden kissed her hand.

'Maddy, my beautiful Maddy, my only light in a world of darkness. You know you mean the world to me. Even though we've only been together for a short amount of time, I feel as if I've known you forever. I never thought I'd love again, but you opened up my heart once again. I want to be with you forever. So, Madeline Elizabeth Young, will you marry me?'

Still in awe, Maddy was speechless.

'Yes,' she muttered.

She cleared her throat and spoke up.

'Yes, Linden, I will marry you. I love you so much.'

He took her in his arms and kissed her with all that he was.


	5. Will You Ever Stop Denying It?

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 5: Will You Ever Stop Denying It?

A few days after Maddy and Linden's engagement, which as of yet, no one knew about, everyone was down at the beach again, sunbathing, swimming in the sea and drinking.

Sam still couldn't take his eyes off Connie, and she had noticed.

She had felt something for Sam once before, and there was still something there to this day, but she wanted to hurry him up a bit.

So, she decided to make him jealous, to entice him further.

She had picked her sexiest bikini to wear on to the beach, and was going to flirt her way around and see if he responded.

It was her turn to get the drinks now, and she ventured into Toni's wearing just her bikini and flip flops. She knew that Sam could see her, so leaned into the counter waiting for Toni to finish up his order for a Spanish bloke.

'Connie, mi mujer hermoso, que tal?' **(Connie, my beautiful woman, how are you?)**

'Muy bien Toni, y tu?' **(Very good Toni, and you?)**

'Fantástico ahora que usted está aquí' **(Fantastic now that you're here.)**

'Usted hombre encantador' **(You charmer.)**

'You're Spanish is getting very good.'

'Gracias.'

'What can I get you?'

'Erm, can I get 7 San Miguels, Sangria for 5, chocolate milkshake, 2 San Francisco's, 2 Vodka and Cokes and a Vodka and orange.'

'Si, mi amour.' **(Yes my love.)**

He served up her drinks, and put them on 2 trays. He helped her to carry them out.

'So, Connie, when can I take you out for dinner?'

'I don't know,' she replied flirtily, knowing full well that Sam was in earshot.

Sam's ears pricked up, and he gave Toni a dirty look.

'This man, I think he likes you,' said Toni, pointing to Sam.

'He is Grace's dad.'

'You're not together anymore?'

'It's complicated.' Her voice lowered. 'I need him to get a move on.'

'So you want to be with him?'

'Yes.'

'Then I have an idea.'

He put the drinks down and kissed her fully on the lips. He was so good, she even let it continue, with tongues.

Sam dropped his glass, and Tony left, winking at Connie.

Connie went and sat next to Sam, and whispered in his ear.

'When are you going to stop denying it?'

'Denying what?'

'That you want me.'

'Really?'

'Don't lie, I saw the jealousy in your eyes when Toni kissed me.'

'I wanted to,' he said softly.

'Then do it!' she said in her best assertive voice.

He pulled her close and kissed her with a passion he had not felt for many years.

Their friends noticed and started to cheer.

It had been a long time coming.


	6. BBQ At The Villa

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 6: BBQ at the Villa...

A few nights after Maddy and Linden's engagement a la beach, they had told everyone, and the others had decided to throw a celebratory BBQ for them.

Connie, Elliot, Sam and Michael had gone shopping for supplies whilst the others stayed behind.

They bought rose wine, white wine, red wine, spirits, beer, tequila, and any other type of alcohol they could think of. They bought lots of fruit as they heard it barbeques nicely, lots of meat, bread, potatoes and salad. They bought ingredients for Diane and Jac's non alcoholic cocktails that they had become obsessed with, and milkshake and juice for Grace.

They were determined to make this BBQ a great celebration.

They had even picked out engagement presents for Maddy and Linden; a beautiful frame, scented candles for Maddy, and a copy of the Kama Sutra. They giggled at how funny it was to find a copy of it in English. They could imagine him blushing at the concept.

They arrived back in S'argamassa and prepared all the food in time for 6pm.

That was when the fun started.

They put on some music, and everyone was dancing and laughing at Sam trying to cook on the BBQ.

Eventually Paul took over, doing a much better job.

They ate their fill, and started on cocktails and booze.

Joseph was semi drunk, and had started to dance outrageously to the music that Sam had put on.

Jac smiled at him. It was about time he let his hair down.

Joseph went and turned the music down, and started to talk.

'Everyone!' he shouted. 'I have something to tell you guys! My beautiful fiancée Jacqueline Naylor is pregnant! She is going to have my baby! That is all!'

Everyone gasped. Then he turned the music up, and started to dance again.

Jac cringed with embarrassment. He could've waited for a better time, not in front of everyone while he was raging drunk. At least he was enjoying himself and forgetting about the tragedy that had hit his family.

They woke up the next morning with hideous hangovers, only having the energy to lie around and feel sorry for themselves. And Joseph did not remember a thing! But Jac made sure that he did. And he was sure feeling sore after experiencing the wrath of his pregnant extremely hormonal fiancée.


	7. Go KartingWater Park

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 7: Go Karting/Water Park

There was 1 week left of the holiday, and the group of doctors and nurses were shocked at the amount of revelations, news and general exciting events that had happened in the week that they had been there.

Today they were going to a water park on the island, which was close to a go karting track nearby. They decided to make a day of it, and have a good time. Jac and Diane had volunteered to watch Grace while Connie and Sam were driving the go karts, seeing as they couldn't go on them, and they were all going to stay together at the water park.

In their usual fleet of taxis, they set off to the park.

Seeing as they got there early, they decided to check out the go karting track.

Because there was no one else there; Connie, Sam, Ric, Joseph, Michael, Donna, Elliot, Maddy, Linden, Paul, Lily, Maria, Dave, Martha and Max got the track to themselves to race. It was huge; bigger than anything they had ever seen before.

After a close race, they found out whether they came 1st 2nd 3rd or 4th etc etc.

Connie came first.

Followed by Sam, then Maddy, then Joseph, then Martha and Paul.

Next was Max, then Lily, then Donna, followed closely by Ric and Michael.

Linden came next, then Maria, then Dave with Elliot in last place.

Seeing as he came last, Elliot had to buy the drinks that night.

Connie and Sam high fived each other in celebration of coming first and second.

Grace giggled as her parents lifted her high and tickled her in the joy of winning.

After a 'beer stop' as the men liked to put it, they moved onto the water park.

Straight away; Maria, Maddy, Linden, Paul, Lily, Michael, Donna, Dave, Max and Martha split away from the rest of the group to hit the big rides.

Being restricted on most of the rides due to being pregnant, Jac and Diane stayed in the pool, with Ric and Joseph.

Seeing as they had Grace, Connie and Sam stayed with them.

They even had a mock beach that they built sandcastles on.

Grace was taken on baby water rides with Connie and Sam. She lapped them up, but nearly ended up choking on the water, which was very salty.

The men had declared the urgent need for another beer break, and they found a bar.

After a huge water fight, they journeyed home, soaking wet, just in time to get changed and have dinner before Regina, the chef went home.


	8. Shopping

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

After this chapter, 1 more chapter to go before the end!

Chapter 8: Shopping.

It was the day before everyone was due to leave Ibiza, and they deemed it a good time to go shopping for souvenirs. They all decided to buy each other presents, but nothing too expensive

They took their usual fleet of taxis to Santa Eularia, where they split up and agreed to meet at the Pier1 cafe for lunch in an hour and a half.

Diane and Ric split off and bought some of the most adorable bibs and onesies for their little baby, due in just over 3 months. They bought everyone a bottle of wine/vodka/whiskey, except Jac, who they bought a big bottle of grenadine, the essential ingredient for their favourite non alcoholic cocktail; San Francisco. They also bought Grace a cute little t-shirt with a dolphin on.

Connie and Sam split off and bought all of the women cute little jewellery boxes in different colours, and the men a Hawaiian style shirt. This had become a standing joke as all of the men had been favouring them over the course of the holiday.

Jac and Joseph bought all of the women handbags, and the men wallets. Grace got the cutest little mini shoulder bag saying Ibiza on it.

Donna and Michael had bought everyone portraits of themselves, using pictures of them, an artist had them all drawn up for them.

Maria had bought everyone flip flops in loads of different colours. Even Grace had her own mini pair.

Elliot bought everyone photo albums in different colours, so they can keep the pictures in of their holiday to remind them of such a good time.

Maddy and Linden were stumped for ideas; until they found a t-shirt shop off the beaten path. They had got everyone a t-shirt, personalised with their name and Holby Holiday 2009. They mixed and matched with the colours to match people's likes/dislikes and personalities.

On their last night before they had to leave in the morning, they packed up all of their stuff, and exchanged presents. They loved them all and thought that the t-shirt idea was hilarious. They decided to all wear them on the way home with their flip flops from Maria and their Hawaiian shirts from Connie and Sam.

They were just upset that they had to go home.


	9. Epilogue

Holby Holiday

Would like to point out that in this fic Diane and Maddy are not dead and Sam is not in America. Also Joseph is not married to Faye.

**Couples – Ric/Diane, Connie/Sam, Joseph/Jac, Maddy/Linden, Michael/Donna, Maria/OC, Martha/OC, Paul Rose/OC**

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Our group of doctors and nurses came home with a smile on their faces.

They'd become closer to their friends and colleagues, and met loads of new people.

They were actually organising when they were going back.

3 and a bit months after they returned, Diane gave birth to Kai Andrew Lloyd Griffin. They gave him the middle name of Lloyd to honour Diane's maiden name.

4 months after that, Jac gave birth to Lucy Amelie Sophia Byrne. She married Joseph in a small wedding on the beach in Fiji, just them and their close friends, an excuse for another holiday.

Maddy and Linden jumped on the baby train a year later, with the birth of Finlay George Cullen. They married not long after in a big church ceremony, a massive white wedding.

Connie and Sam kept up the trend with the birth of non identical twins Elise Juliet Adele Strachan and Cameron Julien Leon Strachan. They married in a wedding chapel in Vegas whilst on holiday, as a spur of the moment thing, although they'll never forget it.

Donna gave Michael the son that he'd always wanted, they named him Leo Michael Derek Spence. They ran away to Gretna Green to get married.

The bond that these doctors and nurses built after such a tragic accident brought them closer together, and made them realise how precious life and friendships are.


End file.
